Christmas Eve with Ichigo
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Rukia spends her first Christmas in the real world with Ichigo and his family, and Ichigo's true feelings for her start to show. One - Shot, Rated M for Lemon - My first fanfic, so that also means my first lemon, so be harsh!


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Title: CHRISTMAS EVE WITH ICHIGO

Rating: M 

Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia 

Notes: This contains a lemon, and it is my first ever fan fic so please critique

It is the beginning of December in Karakura Town, the air was cold and dry but there was no snow on the ground just yet. During the first week of December everyone around town starts setting up the their Christmas decorations. Rukia loved the deer, especially the one with the bright red nose. Her absolute favorite decoration though was the chubby guy in the bright red suit with a bag over his shoulder. She was confused though, who was this guy in the bright red suit and why was he leading the deer? She knew Ichigo would know and she ran home as fast as she could still checking out all the decorations as she ran by.

She arrived home, kicked her shoes off, threw her jacket on the chair by the door and ran upstairs as fast as she could. She busted through Ichigo's bedroom door and jumped onto his bed and pointed out the window!

"Ichigo what is that?"

Ichigo pissed off by her barging through his door without even the consideration of a knock first, and then proceeding to jump on his bed which she knows is item number one on his list of 'Things Rukia Is Not Allowed To Do' responded by saying "that is you getting off of my bed" as he walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist and threw her off the bed and onto the floor.

The second he did this he knew it was a mistake he knew what was about to happen. Rukia kicked her leg out so fast and kicked him in the shins so hard he fell to the ground in an instant. Now that he was down at her level she grabbed his head and turned it so it was now looking out the window.

"Ichigo this is serious, what are those?"

Ichigo, knowing something was clearly on her mind calmed down and said, "what is what Rukia, what has you so excited?"

Rukia points out the window again "those in the yard! What are those and why is everyone in town putting those things in their yard?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her after that. He forgets sometimes she hasn't lived in the real world for quite some time now. They climbed back onto the bed, kneeled down and looked out the window together. Ichigo pointed to each decoration and gave her the rundown about Santa and his Reindeer, Frosty The Snowman, Christmas and most importantly about the presents. As she listened to Ichigo intently with her eyes wide open and ears hooked on his every word he started noticing her beautiful features, her perfect pale skin, her black hair, and her eyes, oh those eyes. 'Wait, what, why am I thinking about this?' Ichigo shook his head and tried to refocus himself.

"Do we have decorations Ichigo?"

Ichigo hesitated, "Yes they are in the attic." He knew what he was going to have to do next.

"I want to decorate too! Ichigo let's go get them."

"OK let's go, I will get Karin and Yuzu to help, I am sure my Dad would appreciate it he usually has to set it up by himself every year.

As they are setting up out front, and once again Ichigo's mind starts to wander. He looks around, and then he stops, he spots Rukia on the ladder stringing lights on the roof of the house. He stops because he notices something he hasn't noticed before; her butt. Well, he knew she had a butt, but not one that nice! It looked so nice and firm in those jeans. 'Really, again Ichigo, that is Rukia she is your friend' he said to himself. He shrugged it off to be boy hormones.

Two weeks before Christmas and everyone at school was buzzing around about what they wanted and what they were going to get for their family and friends.

Keigo was standing with Ichigo as Rukia walked by. He looked at Ichigo and asked him "what should I get her for Christmas, I want to get her something really special" as he pointed to Rukia. Ichigo snapped his head from Rukia to Keigo, and said in a harsh tone "whatever you want, I don't care" and stormed off.

At the end of the school day Ichigo was still pissed about Keigo, then he meet up with Rukia to walk home together and she looked at him with those beautiful violet eyes and he forget about everything else. He smiled at her and asked her about her day, like nothing was wrong because at that moment nothing else mattered. As they are walking home together she hopped up on a rock wall balancing herself, placing one foot in front of the other. Ichigo who is still talking with her, looks up at her and immediately looks back down. Liking what he just saw he can't help but look up again. Ichigo is a very polite young man and would never want to violate a girl by looking up her skirt, but he couldn't help it. Her creamy skin, tone legs and black lace boy shirts covering her nice ass looked too good to pass up another look. He didn't even know she had a body like that, but why would he, they were just friends. Ichigo had to bite his lip so a "mmm… mmm… mmm..." sound wouldn't escape from his mouth, as he let his eyes wander over his best friend from head to toe. Ichigo finally realized how bad he was ogling her and decided to take a hold of her hand and help her down off the rock wall and back down to his side so he could calm himself before he got a hard-on right then and there.

When they finally arrived home they went their separate ways, Rukia to her bedroom and Ichigo to the bathroom to shower, he needed one after that little episode. As he stepped in the shower and let hot water run down his hard muscular body he couldn't help but remember the sight he saw earlier; Rukia's tight, tone body in those sexy black lace panties. Before he knew it, his hand was down and wrapped around his rock hard member, moving up and down, and all that was running through his mind were thoughts of her. This didn't matter too much to him at the time, it was when he finally came and it was "Ohhh yeah, Rukia" that spilled from his lips that he knew something wasn't right with the world. He hopped out the shower and dried off talking to himself whole time trying to rationalize the situation he has just found himself in. 'She is my best friend, I don't have feelings for her like that, no way, I just haven't gotten off in a while, I must have just been frustrated, ya that is it! Frustrated because look at me right now I am fine, I am not even thinking of her, good that it is, no more of this.'

Ichigo does his Christmas shopping, and gets everyone else a gift quickly and with ease, except for Rukia. He doesn't understand why he is putting so much thought into it. He shrugged it off to it being her fault, she said to him before he left "if you don't get me something great I will kick your butt" and knowing how hard that little midget can kick he doesn't want that to happen. Finally he finds some things he knows she will love, and gets them gift wrapped, because he knows he cant wrap for shit and she will give him hell if they aren't wrapped perfectly to her liking.

The next day all the kids at school hand out their gifts because Christmas vacation starts tomorrow. Keigo gives Rukia her present it comes in a pink colored box with big silver VS letters on it. Rukia opens her gift and a huge smile comes across her face as she hops up and down like a little kid and gives Keigo a big hug. Keigo is happy for the hug but it wasn't quite the reaction he was hoping for. He had just bought Rukia expensive Victoria Secret lingerie, which to him meant that he wanted to be with her. Rukia who is still jumping up and down says, "I love Chappy, I can't wait to wear these PJs tonight" she had totally missed the point Keigo was trying to make because she spotted the tiny Chappy Rabbit on each of the items. Oh, yes. Keigo had made one fatal mistake, he did not notice the small bunny logo that Rukia adores more than anything else on the sides of the lingerie. Rukia put the items back in the box and ran off, leaving Keigo to mutter to himself, 'what the hell is chappy?'

Class is about to start so Rukia goes to her desk and sets her things down by the side of her chair. Ichigo watches her set her things down and notices the pink box in her bag, Ichigo knows exactly what the box is and what you buy there, his body tightens and his face reddens he looks back up to Rukia and says, "Who gave that to you?"

Rukia looked down at her stuff and responded in an innocent voice, "oh, those are the PJs that Keigo gave me."

Keigo saw the whole thing, including the look on Ichigo's face, and he knew he was in trouble. After class he ran out as fast as he could, apparently not fast enough though because Ichigo caught up with him in an instant and kicked hard, he said in a tough voice "keep away from my girl." He turned around leaving Keigo behind and said to himself 'my girl? I am in love with Rukia!' He doesn't tell Rukia what happened as they are walking home because then he would have to explain how he was feeling.

At home they have a nice Christmas Eve family dinner, and Ichigo realizes that yes indeed he is in love with this girl, he loves her smile, her hair, her body, how smart she is, how funny she is, and how angry she can get, her awful drawing skills, he loves everything about her, he just didn't see it before. The whole family goes to their rooms to get cleaned up and ready for bed because tomorrow is Christmas!

Ichigo gets his clothes and goes to take a shower. Rukia goes to Ichigo's room because that is where she left all of her gifts. She puts on her 'Chappy PJs and unpacks the rest and puts the items away in Ichigo's closet. As she is doing this Ichigo walks in and sees his girl in violet see-through baby doll linger with a satin bow just under the breast with the satin panties to match. His jaw drops and he just stares for a couple seconds before saying, "Rukia, what are you doing?"

"I am putting my stuff in my closet, there isn't any room in Karin and Yuzu's room for my stuff."

"No that is not what I mean, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, these are the Chappy PJs that Keigo got for me."

"Rukia, those are not PJs, that is lingerie you can not just walk around the house in that."

"What is lingerie?"

"Lingerie is special clothing, that you only wear for a special someone."

"Ichigo, you are special"

"Lingerie is clothing that you wear for someone more than friend special, when you feel for someone, like I feel for you that is when you wear that."

Rukia giggles, and walks over to the bed wear Ichigo is sitting and puts on knee on side of him and the other on the other side so she is straddling his lap. "Is this outfit all it took for you to finally confess your love for me, I would have been walking around in this room in my underwear a long time ago."

Ichigo slid his hands under the baby doll lingerie and started rubbing his hands on her silky smooth skin.

"Ichigo I have seen how you have been looking at me lately, I look at you the same way you are just to dense to notice. My feelings for you have been evolving ever since I moved in here, and yours have too, you are just not as in touch with them, as I am with mine."

"Rukia, I know now how I feel, I love you! I love you with all my heart and I always will!"

"Ichigo I love you too!"

Instinct took over for Ichigo immediately; he moved his hands that have been rubbing her back for the last minute down to her butt and squeezed as he moved in for the kiss. The kiss was so sweet her lips were so soft as he explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue he felt Rukia grab his shirt in her hand and pull him closer into the kiss.

He stood up with Rukia still in his lap and laid her on his bed he just watched her lying there for a second and took in her beauty. He then climbed on top of her and brushed her hair to the side and lightly nipped at the nape of her neck. Rukia let out a soft moan, which sent chills down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo let his hand gently slide down Rukia's side, he slipped one of his fingers into her satin panties and slowly pulled them down. Rukia felt the cold air on her most sacred part of her body but this only made her more hot inside. Ichigo lightly slid up Rukia's baby doll lingerie and pulled it over her head, leaving her entirely exposed. He placed one of his hands on her breast and started gently rubbing it, he then moved his head down to her right breast and put her nipple in his mouth and sucked making Rukia arch into him, Ichigo couldn't help but smile knowing he was the one making her feel this way.

He moved back up to her warm mouth and gave her one more kiss, and then trailed kisses down her neck, between her two beautiful breasts, down her toned stomach and to her warm center. Once his mouth was there he took his middle finger and slid it in gently and started to lick the nub at the top of her core. Rukia made a noise that Ichigo had never heard before she grabbed his hair and arched her back urging him to continue what he was doing. Ichigo feeling how wet she was knew she could handle another finger he slipped it in scissoring them back and forth. Rukia felt pressure building up in between her legs she almost couldn't handle it; she sat up a bit putting her weight on her elbows so her head could fall back. Ichigo looked up at the woman beneath him and smiled knowing she was about to cum so he moved his fingers harder and stated sucking on her nub until she came on his fingers as she moaned his name.

Rukia fell back and Ichigo pulled out his fingers and put them into his mouth and licked them clean, he couldn't believe how good she tasted. Once Rukia regained her composure she pushed him backwards and said "my turn to make you moan my name!" She pulled his basketball shorts and boxers down in one fell swoop revealing Ichigo's hard nine inch member. Rukia's eyes widened apparently not expecting something so large. Her head snapped up to Ichigo's face.

Ichigo responed, "what, were you expecting something a bit smaller, can't handle me?"

"Ya I guess, but don't under estimate me Ichigo."

That being said Rukia wasted no time, her warm wet mouth was quickly wrapped around Ichigo. Ichigo had never felt anything like this before, and man did he like it. Rukia licked it from tip to balls, and then took the whole thing in her mouth. Ichigo let out a big growl like moan, which made Rukia giggle which only gave Ichigo more sensation.

"Rukia I am going to cum."

"Mmmhhhmm.."

Rukia took all of Ichigo in her mouth "Ohhh Rukia!" and swallowed all Ichigo had to give.

"Ichigo I want you to do me now"

That was all she needed to say. Ichigo picked Rukia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slammed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, and whispered "I think this will hurt a little, but it should get better quickly."

"I know Ichigo it's ok, just do it slow for a second."

Ichigo reached down grabbed his member and lightly rubbed it on the outside of Rukia's core making sure she was wet enough to enter. Once she was ready Ichigo steadied them and slowly entered her, he could tell it hurt her because she arched against the wall and dug her fingers into his back, he didn't mind he kind of liked the sensation. He kept moving slowly until her breathing steadied, and she said "it is ok Ichigo, the pain has stopped, keep going and this time harder!" Ichigo was happy to oblige! He grabbed that fine of ass of hers one more time and slammed into her harder and faster making her scream, he kissed her hard in order to stop her from making it so everyone in the whole neighborhood knew what they were doing. Ichigo thought to himself 'I love this girl, oh my god she is so tight around me, ahh it feels so good.' Ichigo moved them to the bed he sat down and laid back making it so she could ride him. He grabbed her thighs tight and she rode him hard and fast, she put her hands on his hard chest and let her head fall back. Ichigo stared at her wanting to always have this picture in his head, she was so beautiful and she was his. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over and put both of Rukia's legs over his shoulders as he plowed into her. Ichigo was in her so deep and she was so wet, he knew he was going to cum soon,

"Rukia you have to cum with me!"

"Ok I will."

He kneeled on the bed and pulled her on top of his thighs and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard and then came together and screamed each other's names.

"Ohh yes Ichigo"

"Awww.. Rukia"

They stayed there together until their heavy breathing subsided and they could focus on each other. They layed down under the covers and held each other so tight. Ichigo kissed Rukia's forehead and said,

"Merry Christmas Rukia, I love you!"

"Merry Christmas Ichigo, I love you too!"

The next morning was Christmas morning, they walked downstairs and Isshin caught Ichigo with a swift kick to the head and knocked him to the ground, he then walked over to Rukia and said,

"Rukia you have given me the best gift ever!"

Rukia confused said, "Oh yea and what is that?"

"You have finally made my son a man"

Rukia embarrassed could only look to her feet and let out small giggle.

Ichigo jumped up kicked his Dad in the head and said "shut your mouth, you have no idea what you are talking about!"

After that little episode the twins ran downstairs and the whole family went and opened their presents. Ichigo gave Rukia the candy she loved, along with every piece of Chappy gear he could find. She jumped in his lap and gave him a big hug, which made him happy that meant he got her what she wanted.

Merry Christmas everyone.

NOTE TO READERS: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC, I NEVER EVEN WRITE STORIES AT ALL, BUT AFTER READING SO MANY OF YOURS YOU KIND OF INSPIRED ME. SO IF YOU COULD REALLY CRITIQUE ME THAT WOULD BE GREAT, BECAUSE I WANT TO START WRITING, AND I AM IN NEED OF SOME SERIOUS HELP!


End file.
